You Are The Only Exception
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Delainey Jackson is coming to spend the summer working on 'Iolani Ranch, the home of her Aunt Cathy and cousin Megan, after graduating from college. She comes to Hawaii to get some experience to find a job. Also, unknown to anyone, to get away from problems at home. How will the summer go for her at 'Iolani? Will her summer blow up when someone unexpected shows up? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 'Iolani Ranch

You Are The Only Exception

Chapter 1 "'Iolani Ranch"

Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters!

Friday, May 31st Megan Kato POV

I talked to one of my best friends Darby and my almost boyfriend, Cade as we waited for my Mom and Jonah to get back from the airport. "So she's coming to help out for the summer?" Darby asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she just graduated from college with a degree in hospitality management and she wants to relax before finding a permanent job back in Arizona so she's coming here."

"Has she ever been here?" Darby asked curiously. I was about to answer when another person spoke.

"Should we change your name from can do _keiki_ to the nosy _keiki__?" _Kimo, one of the paniolos that worked here on 'Iolani Ranch, chuckled as he and Kit walked up to us. Darby blushed red.

"No!" Darby protested, still blushing. "I was just asking about the girl who's going to be our new guest."

"She was here once, maybe five years ago?" I looked towards Cade and Kimo. Cade had been here for six years and Kimo had been here since he was seventeen. He was about to be twenty six.

"She was the pretty one with the crazy hair, yeah?" Kimo replied. I smiled and nodded at him. Delainey had dyed her dark red hair partially bleach blonde and had black, blue and green in her hair when she last came. Kimo wouldn't admit it but he liked her hair and they had hit it off the last time she was here. "That's the last time she was here."

Jonah's land rover pulled into the yard. "Well here they are!" I said excited to see Delainey again.

…...

Delainey POV

I stepped out of the land rover and saw my younger cousin, Megan. "Meg!" I shouted and ran to hug her.

"Lainey!" Megan hugged me back. I know the last two years had been tough for her with her father dying in the riding accident. It had hit Megan and Cathy both hard. I hadn't been able to make the funeral. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too! It's so good to be back." I said taking in all the green pastures. "Beautiful as always."

"And just think you get to work here for the whole summer." Cathy shook my shoulders. "Delainey, I'm sure you remember Kimo and Cade from the last time you were here." She pointed out a blonde haired boy and a guy who was obviously Hawaiian with his dark skin and black hair. Kimo had grown more since I had been here, more buff. Cade had too. The last time I was here, he was an almost eleven year old abused little boy and now he was almost a man!

"You've grown so much!" I told Cade hugging him. I could feel his stiffness at my affection. "I know, I know, cowboys don't like to be hugged!" I laughed stepping back. "It's good to see you again." I was going to shake Kimo's hand but he hugged me and gave me a kiss on both cheeks. That's right, that's how they greeted people in Hawaii. Jonah and Cathy had done the same to me at the airport and given me a Lei.

"This is Darby, Jonah's granddaughter." Cathy pointed a young pretty girl with straight black hair and blue eyes. She gave me a quick 'Hello' which I returned. "That's Kit Ely, Jonah's new foreman." Kit looked Hawaiian but I knew from Megan he was really from Nevada. He was part Shoshone Indian. He was really cute too, just like Kimo. Surrounded by cute men, could I get any luckier?

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. He smiled at me.

"You too, it'll be great to have another person to help us with our guided rides. They're really taking off."

"I can't wait!" I smiled widely. "Riding horses around Hawaii and giving tours? My ultimate dream." I looked towards Jonah and Cathy. "I really can't thank you both enough for letting me do this. It'll help me get experience for a job back in Arizona and I get to spend the summer in this amazing place."

Jonah waved me off. "We're glad for the help. You're welcome at 'Iolani anytime."

"Can we go riding?" Darby asked. "We could take Delainey and give her a tour!"

"Well Delainey might be tired from her flight." Cathy looked towards me.

"Too tired to ride horses?" I snorted. "Never!" So off we went to find me a horse to ride. We settled on Judge, a bay horse that came with Darby's horse, Hoku, from Nevada. I was in the tack room trying to figure out what saddle to grab when I heard a voice from behind me.

"You can use that black one on the top left rack." Kimo pointed out the saddle. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. It's been awhile since I've been here."

"Five years, yeah?" I grabbed the saddle down from the rack and nodded.

"Yeah, I came for the summer while my parents were away." My smile turned a bit sad. "That's the last time I saw Uncle Ben." Kimo rested his hand on my arm giving me silent support. "How are Aunt Cathy and Megan? I always ask Aunt Cathy but you know how she is with her brave face.."

Kimo sighed. "They're doing a lot better now. I think they're over most of their initial grief and they're finally able to talk about him without breaking down. We swap stories all the time."

"I'm glad they're doing okay. I just feel so bad I couldn't come for the funeral." I had been so deep in finals, I would have failed the semester had I left so Aunt Cathy refused to let me come.

"They understood. They didn't want you to fail college, would have screwed up your scholarship right?" I nodded. I would have lost my scholarship. He was about to say something else when Megan rushed in.

"Did you find your saddle?" Megan noticed the saddle in my arms. "Let's go!" So I smiled goodbye to Kimo and followed after Megan.

…...

After our ride I had laid down for a bit. I was staying in Darby's old bedroom now that she and her mother moved out to their cottage by the foreman's house. Her mother, Ellen I remembered, was filming a TV show somewhere in Tahiti. No one was in the house but I saw a note Aunt Cathy had left for me.

_Delainey, _

_ Darby, Megan and I are going into town to pick up some groceries for dinner. Kimo, Kit, Cade and Jonah are here. Cade will be in the bunkhouse studying, Kit will probably be working Medusa in the round pen, Kimo will be watching him. Jonah said he was going to spend time with Luna, the stallion down in the pastures. Make yourself at home, we'll be back soon!_

_ -Aunt Cathy_

So I went outside to find the round pen and saw Kimo leaning against the fence. He waved when he saw me and I waved back as I walked towards him. Kit was in fact inside with a gray mare. She was beautiful and you could see why Kit liked her. "So this is Medusa?" I asked Kimo when I got to the fence. He nodded

I glanced over Kimo. He was big guy, not overweight or anything, just sturdily built and in shape. You could see his black hair from under his cowboy hat and his brown eyes watched Medusa trot around. I figured he was the easiest one to talk to so I could catch up on a few things going on around the ranch. "So Cade is still living here? Does that mean his mother is still with that horrible man?

"Yeah, Dee is still with Manny that's why Cade is still here." Kimo said, obviously disgusted at Cade's mother. I had to admit, so was I. My mother had been with a man that got a little too handsy but even she, who could care less about me, broke it off after he put his hands on me. My Dad also would have killed her if she let anything happen to me while I was in her custody. I can't imagine letting any man harm my child, I would protect my child at all costs.

"So is this Kit's horse?" I motioned towards the mare. Kimo smiled.

"Yeah, her name is Medusa. She ran with a wild herd over in Crimson Vale. We had an earthquake and tsunami, displaced some horses. Medusa was one of them and Kit adopted her. He's come a long way with her since he got her but she was a lead mare so she thinks she's boss."

"We're almost partners!" Kit called out as the mare trotted around him. "She's learning I'm not a threat anymore, I'm becoming a part of her herd." Kit stopped working the mare and walked out of the pen. "Would you like to come in and meet her?"

I stepped into the pen and let Medusa look me over real good. She stepped forward as I extended my hand slowly. I gently touched her silky nose. "Hey there beautiful girl, where'd you get a name like Medusa from?"

"Well it was her mane, the looks she gave and kind of Darby. She had been calling her Medusa in her mind and it just stuck." Kit told me. "Trust me if you had met her a year ago, you could have saw the looks she gave me. She was not happy at all about me being near her. I've had to put in a lot of work but it's been worth it."

"Are you riding her yet?" I let Medusa sniff the pockets of my shorts as I talked with Kit. He chuckled.

"I've been on her twice. Both times in the water over at Jonah's sister's place, Sugar Sands Cove Resort. It's an old Indian—and Hawaiian—trick working with horses in the water." I nodded remembering Darby telling me about Hoku's training on the ride.

"Yeah, Darby told me about Hoku's training on the ride. She said you helped her a lot." Kit looked a bit bashful.

"Well I just gave my advice and helped her when I could. Her and that horse have such a good bond, we just couldn't let it go to waste." Kit shook his head with a smile. "And look at those two now. She's taking Hoku all over the Island with a saddle, a bridle, everything."

Kit went to take Medusa back to her corral with two other smaller horses. Inky and Blue Moon were two yearlings that were in there with her to keep her company. Inky had been a part of Medusa's herd according to Kimo and Blue Moon had kept Inky company before he was with Medusa so they put Blue Moon, Medusa and Inky together.

I walked with Kimo towards the Sun House and dogs ran around our legs. I tried to remember their names but it was going to take awhile.

"So what college did you go to in Arizona?" Kimo asked conversationally as we walked.

"University of Arizona. The number one top ranked in Arizona." I laughed. "And man was it hard getting through those four years. I'm just so lucky that I had a scholarship. I knew people that had to drop out or just go to community college—nothing wrong with that—because they couldn't afford it."

"College is definitely expensive." Kimo shook his head sighing. "I never went, though I'm not really sad about it. I love working here. As long as Jonah doesn't fire me, I'll work here forever."

"I don't think Jonah would ever fire you." I gently bumped into his shoulder. "He talked very highly of you in the car." Kimo's face flushed in pleasure. "Do you want to come in?" I pointed to the Sun House.

"I would but I really should get home. Dad probably has dinner ready and if I want to eat it, instead of the hogs, I should get home." Kimo joked. I grinned at him.

"Another time then." I watched as he left. I still felt the attraction to him I had five years ago. Maybe this summer I'd actually do something about it.

…...

Kimo POV

I laid in bed that night unable to sleep. I knew I had to get some sleep so I wouldn't be late for work tomorrow but my thoughts kept going around in my head. I thought the summer attraction I had for Delainey five years ago had long passed. We hadn't saw or talked to each other since that summer so I didn't get it. I guess one thing is she just got prettier with age.

Her wavy dark red hair hung down to almost past her chest and her hazel(brownish green) eyes were friendly as always but still intimidating to me. She was still in great shape, a little thicker around her hips, and well some of her body parts were bigger but I was in no way complaining, and her tan legs looked great in her shorts.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Thinking about Delainey was not helping me try to go to sleep, if anything it was making my situation worse. I groaned and threw my pillow over my head. This would be a long night.

…...

Delainey POV

I woke up the next morning around seven when I heard footsteps upstairs. I had woken up around four, not used to the time difference but fell back asleep. One of my first rides was this morning but I would just be like a person in training. It was Kimo and Cathy going on the ride so I'd ride in the back with Kimo as Cathy lead the group. I couldn't wait! I was so excited to go on this ride. When I got back to Arizona I wanted to find a job either at a dude ranch or a lodge type inn. I didn't love the city too much.

I got up and got in the shower. Jonah must already be outside. I dressed in a bright orange tank top and a pair of jeans. I only had hiking boots right now but Cathy assured me that would be okay for riding until I could purchase appropriate boots. I blow dried my hair and put it up in a ponytail sticking it through the ball cap I put on. I left the house after grabbing a granola bar and ran into Darby, who was coming into the house.

"Oh! You're up!" She exclaimed with a surprised laugh. "Cathy asked me to come in and see if you were awake. She didn't want to wake you up too early since you're probably tired from flying."

I smiled at Darby. "I'm good. I actually woke up at four this morning, but ended up falling back asleep. So let's get out there." I followed Darby out to the ranch yard.

"Jonah wants you to ride a different horse than Judge today." Darby informed me. "He was thinking you could ride Navigator." Darby looked a bit sad.

"Hey, you okay?" I put my arm around her shoulders. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's just I used to ride Navigator all the time before I could ride Hoku. Just a little sad that someone else will be riding him." I gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Well maybe I'll find another horse after Navigator today." Darby shook her head.

"No 'Gator deserves to be ridden too. Now that I ride Hoku, I don't ride him as much." I found Navigator with Darby and Megan's help and saddled him up. I swung up into his saddle and rode him around the yard a bit just trying to get used to him. He was a wonderful horse, of course all Jonah's horses were good.

I dismounted and Megan showed me how to put a neck rope on Navigator then told me just to loosen his cinch since the guests would be here in a bit. I was looking for Aunt Cathy in the office when my phone went off. I had finally turned it on last night when I was all alone and it had went off twenty three times. Fifteen text messages, five missed calls and three voice-mails. It had been fun sorting through that crap. I looked at my phone, it was a text from Adam, my ex-boyfriend.

_Please call me. We need to talk! _ I rolled my eyes and threw my phone on the desk. What was there to talk about? We were over and I wasn't talking to him. _Screw you, _I thought to myself shaking my head. After dinner Aunt Cathy had brought me out to the office to show me how to work the computer, the software and how to get the paperwork ready for the guests. I was printing out the paperwork when a shadow came across the door. It was Kimo.

"You must be a hard worker, starting all this on your first day." Kimo grinned at me. I felt my face heat up a bit.

"Well I'm not here to be a guest, I'm here to work so I might as well learn as quickly as possible." I told him with a grin back. "So we have a family of six, two parents, four kids. A family trying to blend together." I mused as I read over Aunt Cathy's notes. "A nine year old, a ten year old, thirteen year old and a sixteen year old. All girls but the sixteen year old."

"He'll certainly be happy with you on the ride." I looked up with raised eyebrows at Kimo's words. He motioned towards my torso. "That shirt fits you like a glove. At that age I noticed any girl and all of her."

I chuckled at Kimo. "Do you think I should change?" I liked that he been looking at me enough to see how well the shirt fit.

"Nah, let him have a little fun. He can go back and tell his friends he got to ride with a beautiful girl in Hawaii that had great, uh.." Kimo cut off, blushing a bit. But I had an idea of what he was going to say.

"Kimo, are these the kind of thoughts running through _your _head?" I grinned, a bit flirty, at him. Kimo gave me a once over and shrugged. "You are very bad." I laughed and smacked him with the paper.

"I just like to make the girls smile." Kimo winked as he left. I waved the paper by my face, I was feeling flushed and it wasn't the warm Hawaii air that made me feel that way.

Just as I finished the paperwork so it'd be ready for the guests, I heard car doors slamming. They must be here. "Aloha!" I heard Aunt Cathy greet them. I knew she loved having these horses and guided rides, she had missed everything since she left the mainland and her job there working in a travel agency office.

I walked out to make sure all the horses were ready and I tightened Navigator's cinch so he was ready to go. I spotted Kimo tightening the cinch on his horse, Baxter, and he winked at me as he caught my eye. I looked away quickly and didn't notice the way Megan and Darby stared at us. Was Kimo flirting with me? Maybe he hadn't forgotten the summer I was last here. We both had been attracted to each other that summer and had carried on a bit of a flirtatious banter but of course Uncle Ben was there to make sure it was nothing more since I was seventeen at the time.

Now Uncle Ben wasn't here and I wasn't seventeen anymore. I also wasn't looking for anything more serious than a friendship since I'd be headed back to Arizona once the summer was over. Maybe we could still have that kind of banter again and so what if it lead to more? As long as it stayed simple and casual.

I greeted the guests and helped them fill out the required paperwork. The boy, Tyler, wasn't too happy about having to wear a helmet but his father told him it was required. We got everyone mounted up with Kimo and I bringing up the rear. Tyler stayed back towards us, grumbling that he'd rather be playing video games.

"You didn't want to come on the ride?" I asked him and I caught up with him. He looked over at me sheepishly like he was embarrassed for me to hear him. "It's cool, some people would rather be home playing, wait let me guess, call of duty: black ops two?" He threw me a surprised look. "I just graduated college. To relax my friends and I would get together and play."

"Yeah, they're only doing this ride because they're trying to _blend _us." Tyler snorted and rolled his eyes. "Like riding horses through Hawaii is going to make me stop wishing my parents would get back together."

I made a sympathetic sound. "My parents divorced when I was fifteen. It's rough."

"I mean Gemma isn't a bad person or anything and her kids are okay, a bit annoying though, but I just don't get how my parents gave up." His voice trembled a bit and you could see through his moody mask, he was upset.

"That's what I thought too but when you get older you start to understand and it'll get better with the family blending too." I reassured him. "It's really hard at first especially in the middle of trying to plan a wedding. I didn't like my Dad's wife at first either or my stepfather. But we all get along now."

"So there's hope to be normal again?" Tyler's voice held a familiar childish hint to it that made my heart hurt and his eyes were sad. I reached over and gave his shoulder a pat.

"There's hope. Just hang in there. Blending families together is hard and it's even harder on them because it kind of make or breaks your relationship." Tyler nodded.

"I'll try then." I smiled at him and he went to catch up with the rest of his family. I watched as he started talking to the woman, Gemma, and then I felt a warmth next to me. It always felt good to make a bit of a difference in a kid's life.

…...

We all stood and watched as the family drove away. "That was a great ride." Cathy sighed happily then turned to me and Kimo. "I don't know what you two did to Tyler but his father says he would recommend us to everyone just because of how happy and involved we had Tyler. He says it was great to have him talking to his to be stepmother and he left this for all of us.." Cathy flashed a hundred dollar bill. "Thirty three and some change extra for us!"

Kimo and I smiled together. "It was really Delainey. She got him out of his grumpy shell." Kimo bumped my shoulder. "Or maybe it was her shirt." He said walking towards Baxter. He flashed his grin at Aunt Cathy and I.

"Kimo!" I almost yelled his name and put my arms over my chest as everyone else laughed. "You said it was fine!" Kimo just shrugged and gave Baxter a carrot. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the carrot Darby held out for me to give to Navigator. The big brown horse lipped it up eagerly and then walked off towards the other horses.

"Let's go get some lunch." Megan threw her arm around my shoulder and Darby's. "You can tell us all about your first ride."

We just ate peanut butter sandwiches and I explained how I talked to Tyler about my parents divorce, telling him to hang in there.. "So it was most definitely not my chest that earned that tip!" I said a bit indignantly as Kimo walked in with Kit and Cade.

"Whatever you say, _keiki." _Kimo chuckled along with Kit and Cade. I looked at Megan.

"Did he just call me kid?" Megan nodded and I felt a bit triumphant that I remembered a few Hawaiian words but annoyed he called me a kid. I was twenty two, only four years younger than him. My phone started buzzing on the counter and I looked at the caller ID. _Adam. _It kept buzzing and buzzing but I ignored it.

"Isn't that your boyfriend? Aren't you going to pick up?" Megan spoke and Kimo's eyes locked on me. I gave a bitter laugh.

"That'd be _ex_-boyfriend." Megan and Darby's eyebrows rose up. I guess it was a little surprising. We had been together for three years and I never spoke of any problems between Adam and I.

"When did you two break up?" Megan asked, her voice rising. "You two were just together! He was perfect!" Perfect, ha, what a joke!

"A week ago and he's not perfect." I shrugged, it really honestly didn't bother me. Megan opened her mouth. "Don't ask why Meg." She shut it promptly. I finished off my sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water. "I think I'm going to check out the pastures if no one minds since our next ride isn't 'til later." I walked out of the silent room, away from the questioning eyes of Megan and Kimo. I put the water bottle in my pocket and started to jog to the pastures. I should have went for a run this morning but I was just so tired. Oh well, there was always tomorrow morning.

…...

Megan POV

I stared at Delainey's phone laying on the counter. "Staring at her phone won't tell you why they broke up, Mekana." Cade poked my arm and used my Hawaiian name. I looked at him with a frown.

"I know.." I sighed. "It's just her reaction makes me _so_ curious!" Darby nodded in agreement. Cade shook his head.

"If she wants everyone to know, she'll tell us." Cade said simply. I threw my hands up in the air surprising Darby and Cade.

"But what if she needs support? I could give her support, we're cousins!"

"Cade's right." Darby sounded reluctant to agree with Cade. "If she needs support, she'll come to one of us." At her words, a grin appeared on my face.

"What is that look for?" Darby asked, a bit suspicious.

"Maybe she'll be looking to a certain paniolo here at 'Iolani for that support." Darby caught on and Cade just looked between the both of us.

"Who are you talking about and what are you talking about?"

"Delainey and Kimo were flirting with each other earlier, you haven't noticed?" Darby made it seem like it was obvious. Well I guess it kind of was...if you weren't a boy who could care less.

Cade shrugged. "Can't say I've really been watching them. But your point is?"

"Maybe they like each other." I told him. I looked around quickly to make sure no one was around. "When Delainey came years ago, I know you weren't really worried about anything else then," I tried not to look at him sympathetically because he'd get uncomfortable since we were talking about after he had came here with his broken jaw. "But the whole summer they flirted with each other, sneaking glances and I'm sure there were some kisses but my dad was very much against them having a summer romance since Delainey was seventeen. I think maybe they're gonna pick up where they left off."

"And where will they be when the summer ends and she goes back to Arizona?" Darby and I both glared at Cade.

"Can't you just let us dream a little?" Darby said and I nodded in agreement. Cade chuckled and put his hat back on.

"Well you girls sit and here dreaming about Delainey and Kimo, I'm going back to work." Cade ran his hand across my shoulders as he left and I smiled. Cade and I were getting somewhere too.

…...

Delainey POV

The second ride went even better than the first. It was an older retired couple who was here for a vacation and they loved seeing the scenery. I listened to Aunt Cathy tell them about the Island and some of the history, I loved hearing all about the Hawaiian history and stories.

I was thinking about going out to explore a bit but didn't want to alone. I'd probably just wait another night. "Hey Nani, what are you doing tonight?" Kimo came up behind me as I walked towards the Sun House. _Nani?_

"Everyone is going over to a Memorial weekend barbeque at Babe's, Jonah's sister, place." Kimo smiled at me then nodded towards his truck. "You wanna ride with me?"

"Uh, sure." I smiled back at him. Cathy had said something to me earlier about a barbeque, I must have forgotten all about it. "I want to shower first if that's okay."

"Of course. I have to take one too then we can head out together. Everyone else is getting ready to leave." I could see Darby and Megan, dressed in shorts and t-shirts walking out of the upstairs apartment together.

"Okay, well I'll see you in thirty minutes then?" I looked back at him. He nodded.

"I'll be waiting." He walked off towards the bunkhouse to grab a shower and I dashed into the Sun House. I would have to find something to wear, something nice. As I threw my suitcase open, I sighed. I guess I would be getting to meet some new people there too. That was always good right?

…...

A/N: Hey readers! This is my new PS: Wild Horse Island Fanfic! It's my first one for WHI, so go easy on me ;)

I just re-read the WHI series and the idea just popped up in my head and it will not go away. I have three chapters pre-written so I can update other stories and this one at the same time so you readers aren't waiting for one! I hope you like it and will want me to continue writing it( I really am liking the story myself so far!). As you know from my other stories, I will be updating my stories every few days/weekly. I will be posting pictures soon for my characters. So review and tell me how you like it! I'll post the next chapter if I get at least a couple of reviews. I want to make sure people like it!

For those who don't know, according to a Hawaiian website, Nani(pronounced Nanny) means beautiful in Hawaiian.

Title may change. Not sure of it just yet!

I do have to say that right now it's rated T. This will have some flirtation that could be a bit more mature(like Kimo and Delainey joking in the office about her shirt and basically her boobs), it's not going to be little to no romance like the regular series. There will be romance(kissing, dating, etc). Possible lemons later on but I always warn readers before hand and usually do a separate one shot for any lemons I write. I will warn before any more than regular kissing or anything scenes(non-lemons just more mature) so _you _can decide whether to read it or not!

Thanks for reading! -Quinnandseth'sgirl15


	2. Chapter 2 Barbeque

You Are The Only Exception

Chapter Two "Barbeque"

Disclaimer: I only own my characters!

Delainey POV Saturday June 1st(Same Day)

When Kimo looked out from the bunkhouse, I was ready to go. I put on a clean pair of jean shorts, a blue t-shirt and grabbed a sweatshirt in case it got chilly. I also wore my flip flops instead of my boots or sneakers. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I had put on just a little bit of makeup. Kimo smiled when he saw me.

"You look great." He told me. I smiled back.

"Thanks you do too." He wore a plain white t-shirt, jeans, his boots and of course his cowboy hat. When he opened the door for me to his truck, I smelled his cologne and leather. As he turned around and drove out of the drive way, he talked to me.

"Wait til you meet Cricket, she's Kit's girlfriend. She manages the feed store in town and she volunteers with the Animal Rescue Society in Hapuna. She's really more of an expert." Kimo told me.

"I can't wait." Kimo turned in between two gates and in the setting sun I saw a beautiful white hotel standing against a white beach with blue waters behind it. I also saw a small stable and small paddock right beside it. Kimo parked behind Jonah's land rover and we got out. "So this is Sugar Sands Cove Resort?"

Kimo nodded. "Yeah, Babe's place. A little fancy for my tastes." I laughed.

"I think it looks really nice and well thought out. A beautiful resort." I admired it and took it all in as we walked. Around back, there were red, white and blue lights hanging up all around and Hawaiian flowers on the tables, people milling and talking to one another. There were two big buffet tables with delicious looking food and an open bar. I could see Jonah and Kit standing together with a girl with glasses, an older man with white hair and Cathy. Megan, Darby and Cade were talking to a boy with black hair that went everywhere. "This doesn't seem like anything you cowboys—Jonah, Kit, Cade and you—would attend."

Kimo chuckled. "Well it's a nice little thing Babe has going on to celebrate and if we didn't come on our own, Cathy would have made us."

I chuckled with him. "Sounds like Aunt Cathy." Cathy saw Kimo and I then waved us over. I followed behind him.

"Delainey, this is Cricket Pukai and Kimo's father, Keilani(_**kay ee law nee**__)_ ." Cathy pointed out them both. "Cricket, Keilani, this is my niece Delainey Jackson. She's here to help us out for the summer with the rides."

"Aloha!" Kimo's father stepped forward and kissed me on both cheeks. I blushed. Would I ever get used to that greeting?

"Aloha." I replied shyly. Cricket stepped forward with her hand out. I shook her hand.

"Kit told me about you coming. Megan and Darby too. They were very excited." Cricket smiled warmly at me and I got the feeling we could turn into friends.

"So I see." I laughed a bit. "I'm very excited to be in Hawaii. What better place to spend your summer?"

"Don't think it'll be all vacation..This old timer here will work you down to the bone." Kimo's dad grinned and nudged Jonah jokingly. I smiled at them both.

"I don't mind. He can throw whatever he wants to my way since I'm staying with him. I don't mind the work."

Kimo chuckled. "You'll regret saying that." I just rolled my eyes at him. "I'm gonna get a drink, would you like one?" I nodded and Kimo went walking off. I stood by Cricket and she turned away from Kit to face me.

"So Kit says you just graduated from college, where'd you go?" Cricket said to me. I smiled timidly.

"I went to the University Of Arizona."

"And you graduated with a degree in hospitality management." I nodded at Cricket's words. We started talking about how Cricket was the manager of the feed store in town and I talked a little about getting my degree. Kimo came back with a drink for me and I smiled at him. He stood talking with his father, Kit and Jonah. Aunt Cathy, I could see was talking to a female that looked like Jonah, Babe maybe?

"Delainey!" Darby called my name out and I turned towards her. She was waving me over.

"Excuse me Cricket, I think I'm wanted over there." She laughed and waved me off. I walked to where Darby, Megan, Cade, the black haired boy and a red haired girl stood.

"We wanted to introduce you to Ann Potter. She's our best friend." Darby said excitedly. Ann was the girl with curly red hair. "And this is Pauli."

"Hi Ann, Pauli, I'm Delainey, Megan's cousin." I greeted both of them. "If you're hanging out with these three, you'll be seeing a lot of me this summer."

"We're getting to really have a group of people from the mainlands." Ann said to Darby. She saw my questioning look. "I'm from Nevada, where Darby's filly is, Darby comes from California, Kit comes from Nevada too, and of course your aunt is from the mainlands."

"Oh I guess that is quite a few people—and horses." I laughed. "But I'm just here for the summer, I'm not living here."

"You should just move here, shouldn't she Mom?" Megan said as Cathy walked up behind me. Cathy smiled and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Well I'd love for her to move here but that would be her choice Megan." Cathy gave me a squeeze. "Delainey, I'd like you to meet the owner of Sugar Sands Cove Resort and my friend, Babe Borden." Babe had black hair like Jonah but it was well styled and surrounded her face, other than that you could definitely tell Jonah and Babe were siblings.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Borden. You have a beautiful resort." I shook her hand and she smiled at me.

"Thank you Delainey. Call me Babe." She added. "If you'd like to sometime, I would be happy to give you a tour of my facilities."

I grinned. "I'd love that!"

Babe ushered us all towards the buffet and I listened as Megan pointed out the different dishes. I got some ham and Swiss sliders, some Hawaiian macaroni salad, some pasta salad and a piece of banana nut bread. I sat down between Megan and Kimo at a table with everyone from 'Iolani, Cricket and Keilani. I went up to the bar and ordered a drink they were calling Sea Water. It had blue Gatorade, blue Hawaiian punch, vodka and sprite.

When I sat back down with it, Kimo looked at me. "What? I'm legal." Kimo just chuckled.

"Sure you're legal, but can you handle your liquor?" Kimo whispered into my ear. I bit my lip to keep my grin from overtaking my face. "I guess I'll find out later if you can't."

My eyes widened but I couldn't speak. Kimo was...well straight out flirting with me. Very openly to me at least. But I liked it. A lot.

As we finished eating, a new Thomas Rhett song came on. It was called "Make Me Wanna". Kimo grabbed my hand. "Let's dance." Before I could even protest, he was pulling me onto the dance floor and into his arms. His arms felt strong and warm as his arm held my waist and his other hand held mine.

_You know better than to wear that dress...  
It oughta be against the law...  
Plain and simple, girl them dimples...  
Know just how to turn me on ….._

"You know how to dance really well." I told him as he spun me around and pulled me back even closer to him. We were pressed closely up against each other. Not that I was complaining...

"My dad says that women love a man who can dance." His breath was hot on my ear as he spoke. I held back a shiver.

"Well that's true." I whispered, caught up in the moment we were having. His dark eyes stared into mine and I felt the warmth fill me as my cheeks flushed and my breath caught. The song ended and I pulled away, needing air. "I'll—um—excuse me." I turned and headed down to the beach. I kicked off my flip flops as I hit the sand and didn't stop til I felt the warm water hit my ankles. What was I doing? I had just gotten here yesterday and already I was flirting recklessly with Kimo and we were getting into it.

Is this what I wanted? A hot summer fling with the cowboy at 'Iolani? Would it help? It would definitely get my mind off of—_buzz—buzz—buzz—_my phone started vibrating in my back pocket. I pulled it out and saw Adam's name on the caller ID. Did he know when I was thinking about him or something? Did he have some kind of radar? I denied the call and stuck the phone back in my pocket.

I looked up at the full moon shining brightly down on the water. I took a deep breath. There was no denying that Kimo and I had an attraction to each other, we had it years ago when I was here but I was a minor then and definitely wasn't into something like this. Sure we had a few kisses here and there when we knew we were alone but that was the extent of it. Kimo didn't want Uncle Ben to "kill him". I smiled as I remembered Kimo's words. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me til I heard his voice.

"You okay?" Kimo asked, his tone gentle. I whirled to face him, surprised. "I hope I didn't come on too strongly."

I smiled at him. "No, no you didn't." I assured him. "It was just a little warm up there." I stepped towards him.

"What do you say we head on out? I want to show you something." At my raised eyebrows, he chuckled. "Now who's mind is in the wrong place?" I laughed and followed him. I told Cathy I'd see her back at the ranch, Kimo was going to take me home.

Kimo opened his truck door for me and I slid on in. He turned on the radio as we drove and George Strait played through the radio singing about love. Kimo drove for a few more minutes before braking on the side of the road. I got out and he grabbed my hand. I followed him as closely as I could so I wouldn't trip and he gripped my hand tightly. Kimo stopped me when we almost reached the edge of a cliff, I could hear the waves crashing below and the moon shone brightly. We sat down a big rock, sitting close as we could to each other.

"So is this the spot where you bring all the girls?" I laughed as I bumped his shoulder lightly. Kimo chuckled.

"Nah, I don't bring anyone up here, although it's not a secret spot. Everyone on the island knows about it, it's just a pretty spot. Somewhere we could be alone." Kimo smiled. "I was hoping you'd talk to me if we were alone."

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Why did you choose now to come to Hawaii, honestly? Was it really to help out and get experience or to get away from your ex?" Kimo looked straight at me. "I won't say anything or judge you."

I stared out past the cliffs to the ocean. "A little bit of both."

"Is your ex giving you trouble?"

I shook my head. "He keeps calling trying to get back together but that's it. He has no clue where I am anyways so he couldn't do anything even if he wanted to."

"You'll let me know if he does?" I took comfort in Kimo's words.

"Yeah, I will." A warm breeze blew past us and I sighed. "It's so easy to relax here. It's only been two days and I feel so much more laid back about everything."

"Hard not to on these islands." Kimo grabbed my hand. "The warm weather, the ocean, the horses. What's not to love?"

Kimo had removed his hat and his black hair fell down on his forehead being pushed around by the wind. Kimo looked over at me and our eyes met. "I should get you back to the ranch so you can get some sleep."

"Um, yeah I guess." He led the way back to his truck and we got back inside. The ride back to 'Iolani was silent but loaded with tension—and not the bad kind. Kimo cut the truck off as he parked by the Sun House and he walked around to my door. I turned to face him. There were no lights on in the Sun House or the upstairs apartment that Megan and Cathy shared. Darby's cottage was dark but the foreman's bunkhouse had a light on. I didn't see anyone though.

Our eyes locked again and this time I didn't waste the opportunity. I threw my arms around him and our lips met in a hard kiss. Kimo pushed me back against the truck door and I let out a groan as he kissed me passionately back. His hands made their way under the hem on my t-shirt and I shivered at the feeling of the roughness of his hands.

I pulled back to get my breath back. Kimo gave a grin before going in for another kiss. My hands slid up his back and his made their way up my side. A round of barking broke us apart. Bart, one of the Australian Shepherds, stood wagging his tail looking at us.

"Bart! What are you doing out?" Kimo said with a chuckle and put Bart in with the other dogs. My ponytail was half down and coming out. I let my hair down and ran a hand through it, trying to get it under control. Kimo came back around the truck holding onto his hat.

"Look, Kimo, about that, I am so sor—" Kimo placed his finger over my mouth.

"Don't be sorry. That was one of the best kisses I've had in a long time." Kimo leaned down to kiss me gently then gestured towards the Sun House. "You should really get in before someone comes out to investigate Bart's barking. I'll see you in the morning."

I walked into the Sun House feeling dazed. What had just happened?! That had been a hell of a kissing session, that's all I knew.

…...

AN: Hey readers! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed the first one. Let me know if you're looking forward to the third! I hope the kissing, etc, is not too much for you readers, let me know if it is—I can separate it.

Added: Thank you Jessica for your review! I can always count on you to review! :)

Sorry I didn't put this up all day, I haven't really been on the computer today. We're fencing in my yard for the dogs and I've been helping my boyfriend(who is doing the fencing) with getting the stuff together AND when he left I was trying to get Jillian's Miracle finished before I posted so I could post THREE chapters within 1 day for you readers but it just didn't happen so I'm posting this before I go to bed. If you're interested, I can post the third chapter when I post Jillian's Miracle OR when I get two reviews.

Thanks for reading! -Quinnandseth'sgirl15


	3. Chapter 3 Sunrises

You Are The Only Exception

Chapter Three "Sunrises"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my made up characters!

Sunday, June 23rd

Megan and I un-tacked the horses after our last ride of the day. Two middle aged parents and their horse crazy ten year old daughter. It had been great watching her eyes light up every time we passed a horse in the pastures, especially when we got to the foals. We had her talking the whole time about how she took lessons weekly back home and how she couldn't wait to go home and tell all her friends about how she rode horses in Hawaii on a real ranch.

"How'd the ride go?" Aunt Cathy called out as we put the horses back in their corral. I gave Cash a pat on his rump as he walked in.

"Good! Their daughter was horse crazy. She _loved_ riding through the fields of horses and she talked to us the whole time." Megan told her once we started walking towards her. "I guess I take living on a ranch with horses for granted. I get to see them everyday and she wishes she could."

Aunt Cathy smiled. "Well there are always these types of experiences to remind us to be thankful for what we have each day." I could hear the tint of sadness in her voice. I knew she was thinking about Uncle Ben.

"The little girl, Annie, she wants to come back again before they go home. Her parents said they'd see but I wouldn't be surprised if they come back. She's an only child and you know how an only child gets treated..." I trailed off looking at Megan pointedly.

"Hey! I am _not_ spoiled!" Megan said indignantly with her hands on her hips. I laughed along with Aunt Cathy.

"That is wonderful. Repeat customers who will go home and tell all their friends about their wonderful experience at 'Iolani Ranch. Riding beautiful horses through rich green fields of horses and their daughter will be telling all her friends, her instructor, the people at her barn. A lot of networking right there. If they come back, they get something special." Aunt Cathy told me.

"I remember feeling that way. Horse crazy and just wanting to be around horses all the time." I sighed, I missed riding so much these past few years. "I've missed riding."

"Why did you ever stop?" Megan asked looking over at me.

"College." I lied. Adam had hated when I rode. We would get into an argument every time I did so eventually I stopped to stop the arguments. I regretted it all the time, letting him have that control over my life.

I could hear hammering coming from the bunkhouse and saw two men on the roof. Aunt Cathy followed my gaze. "Oh there's a leak in the roof so Kimo and Kit are fixing the roof. Jonah, Darby and Cade went to check on Tutu about an hour ago."

"I think I'm going to take a shower then maybe we can figure out something to do?" I suggested to Megan.

"Sure. I'm going to do the same. I'm sweating a ton." Megan complained as she walked towards her apartment with her mother.

…...

Kimo POV

I looked down from the roof as I saw Delainey talking with Cathy and Megan. Ever since the kiss Delainey and I shared the night of the barbeque at Babe's, there was that tension again between us. We had been talking every night on the phone either by text or call and how I wished I could just ask her out on a date. Why was it so hard? I knew she was attracted to me. I guess it came down to I was worried since she had just broken up with her boyfriend a month ago. I didn't want to make it awkward between us so I'd let her make the moves. Which she kind of has been. In the tack room, the office, the kitchen. She kissed me whenever she got the chance. Not that I would ever complain about it.

"So..you and Delainey huh?" Kit asked, sitting down. I looked over at him, pretending to be confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I kind of saw you both the night of the barbeque. I was still up and I was outside on the porch...and well you know." Kit grinned at me and I chuckled.

"It just happened. I don't even know what to say." I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Yeah, that wasn't the only time was it?" Kit's grin got bigger. I shook my head.

"How did you know?"

"When you kiss like that, it's not the only one." Kit shook his finger at me.

I laughed. "Yeah, it wasn't the only time."

"So have you got her on a date yet?" Kit asked as we went back to work.

I sighed. "No. I haven't asked. You know she just broke up with her boyfriend and I don't want to push her."

"How would you be pushing her? She kissed you. She made the first move towards you. Go for it." Kit told me.

"Maybe I will." I said thoughtfully.

…..

D POV

When I got out of the shower, I wasn't alone. Cade, Darby, Jonah, Megan, and Cathy were in the kitchen. "So what are we doing tonight my dear cousin?" I asked Megan as I stepped onto the lanai.

She smiled sheepishly at me. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." I followed Megan back into the kitchen.

"Cade asked me on a date tonight." I gasped and held back my squeal.

"Megan, that's wonderful!" I told her excitedly. "We can do something together another time. Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone knows. Jonah definitely knows because Cade asked to borrow the truck and Mom knows because I told her." Megan was blushing. Aw, my little cousin's first date.

"Do you want me to help you get ready?" I asked her, so excited. I didn't have a little sister so I never have gotten to do this.

"Yes please!" After waving Darby inside with us, we headed upstairs to the apartment. An hour later, Megan walked down the steps in a flowing yellow sundress, her dark hair pulled up by a clip on the right side and a little makeup. I watched with everyone as Cade opened the door for Megan to get into the truck.

"Finally." Darby huffed as they drove away. "I thought he was never going to ask her." We all chuckled at her words. I knew Megan and Cade had been dancing around each other for a while now. Everyone was just waiting. As everyone started towards the ranch house, Kimo stopped me.

"Hey, I was thinking, maybe we could go grab some dinner and drinks together." Kimo suggested. I smiled at him.

"That'd be great. I assume you need to go home to shower." I looked over his sweaty appearance. Kimo laughed.

"Yeah I do. I can pick you up in an hour?"

I leaned up to kiss him. "See you then cowboy."

…

"So your parents are divorced?" Kimo asked as he took a drink of his beer. We sat on the tailgate of his truck by the edge of a cliff, listening to the ocean and talking.

"Yeah, they divorced when I was around fifteen. I was so depressed about it but I love my stepparents. My step-dad is a good man and I absolutely love my stepmother. She's great and perfect for my dad. She has one son, my stepbrother Paul."

"And he's marrying your best friend?" I smiled.

"Yep. They've been dating since high school. I was so mad when they got together. Just felt like Paul already got a part of my dad and now he wanted my best friend? But he and Ally are so good together. They've been engaged for two years now, I'm just waiting on the wedding." I sighed. "What about you? I know I met your Dad..."

"Well I live with him but you know that. My mom died when I was twelve. Car accident. She was gone on the scene." Kimo took another drink of his beer and I felt so sorry for him.

"Oh Kimo, I'm so sorry." I gently laid my head on his shoulder. "That's awful."

"I've healed and I know she's watching over me, trying to get me to be a good man." Kimo smiled a bit sadly.

"You are a good man so I'm sure she's very proud of you." Kimo kissed my head.

"I try."

"So what do you think of this bachelor party ride next week?" I said to him with a small laugh.

"I think bachelor parties have changed. What happened to going out to bars?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well I think this is better. I was thinking you and Kit could do the ride. All young guys and you two can help him enjoy his last day as a single man."

"Sure." Kimo shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

"Good, I'll write it down when I get back."

Kimo looked at me amusedly. "You are always thinking about work aren't you?"

I blushed. "It's just ingrained in me. I've always been taught hard work pays off and you should always be thinking of how to give your clients the best. My dad is a very hard worker and can be a work alcoholic at times. I guess I follow in his footsteps sometimes."

"Not necessarily a bad trait. But sometimes you gotten loosen up, have a little fun." Kimo put his lips on mine and I put my hand in his hair as his lips moved against mine. I pulled away with a smile.

"Well that always loosens me up." I joked. "A good kiss, good company, the ocean in the air, the stars…what more could a girl ask for?"

"Jewelry and flowers?" Kimo joked back. I laughed.

"I guess but I'm not too much into jewelry. I like flowers though." I mused.

"I'll remember that for next time."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh there's going to be a next time?"

"I sure hope so." Kimo squeezed my free hand. "You're fun to go out with."

"Next time we invite Kit and Cricket out. Go on a double date." I liked Cricket. She was good businesswoman and she loved animals. Most of the time she was a no nonsense type of person but she had a fun side.

"We should. I'm sure they'd love to go out. I think they're going out tonight." Kimo told me.

"What is it about tonight with the dates? Cade and Megan, me and you, Kit and Cricket…"

"Must be something in the air." Kimo teased.

"Must be." I agreed with a nod. I sighed and leaned back against the truck frame. "It's so quiet here. Back in Arizona there was always noise. Cars, buses, trains, tons of people."

"That's what you have to love about being on a small island. Not much traffic out this way, everybody is more relaxed, no buses or trains. Just the sea in the air and the Hawaiian scents."

"I'm never going to want to leave." I sighed again.

"I'm sure Cathy and Megan wouldn't mind."

"No they wouldn't." I agreed. "Megan already said something about me staying here. Said I could work on 'Iolani and live with Jonah."

"Wouldn't be too bad would it? Riding horses all the time, living on a two thousand acre ranch, having the ocean and sand nearby, not a lot of noise, Small Island." Kimo painted a wonderful picture for me. It seemed great.

"I wish." I smiled over at him. "But the working situation at 'Iolani is temporary. I don't think Jonah can afford another full time employee and I need an income to stay."

"You never know." I smiled wider at his attempt of positivity. To get more comfortable I laid on the blanket he had laid out in the back of his truck. My head was laying on the tailgate so I could still see the stars. Kimo joined me after a moment.

"Have you ever thought of leaving Wild Horse Island?" I asked him quietly. "Moving away from everything you've ever known?"

Kimo was quiet for a minute before answering. "Not really. I have everything I need here and I can't leave my dad. I'm his only family he really has left. Family is important."

"Family is important." I totally agreed with him. I loved my family more than anything else.

"So has your ex been bothering you anymore?"

I groaned. "He still calls at least once a day or texts. I talked to Ally and she said that he still asks her and Paul about where I am. I just don't get it. It's been a month shouldn't he give up already?"

"If I screwed up with a girl like you, I'd never give up." Kimo's brown eyes stared into my hazel ones.

"How do you know he screwed up?"

"The way you talk about him and the way he's been harassing you. He doesn't want you to get away. He has to pull you back in before someone else notices you and he knows someone will. He knows how beautiful you are and how stupid he was to lose you." Kimo played with my hair. "Too bad someone has already noticed."

I smiled and closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

…

When I woke up, I was a bit disoriented. The sun was starting to make its way up above the ocean, the colors exploding beautifully. I was laying on something uncomfortable and hard with a lot of air hitting me. I stared at the ceiling and finally realized I was in the back of Kimo's truck with him.

"Good morning." Kimo whispered from beside me. A sleepy grin was on his face. "Looks like we fell asleep last night."

"Yeah, looks like." I was feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I think the only thing more beautiful than that sunrise is you." Kimo leaned over to kiss me gently. Pleasure flooded through me at his sweetness.

"You're just saying that." I rolled my eyes but it was so nice to hear something nice about myself.

"Nope, it's the honest truth. With your hair a wild mess, those sleepy but yet mysterious eyes and your warm body against mine, I'd say this is one of my best mornings." I ducked my blushing face into his shoulder. I was about to say something when I realized I hadn't told anyone I wouldn't be home.

"Oh shit!" Kimo eyebrows raised questioningly. "Aunt Cathy is probably worried sick. I never texted or called her to let her know I wouldn't be home!" I grabbed my phone and saw I had one missed call from Cathy and a text from Megan. Megan just asked where I was.

"We should probably get you home. Then I can get ready to come to work." We got out of the back and into the front. Kimo put his hat on and started his truck up. When we got to 'Iolani, I could see Kit and Jonah talking by the Sun House.

"Walk of shame time." I groaned. Kimo chuckled as he parked. Kit and Jonah looked briefly at us and I slipped out of the truck. Kimo grabbed my arm, giving me one last kiss.

"See you in a bit." I nodded silently and Kit waved at Kimo as he backed up to leave.

"Good to see you're okay." Jonah smiled a bit too brightly at me. A blush flooded my face.

"Sorry I should have called but I fell asleep and…"

Jonah waved it off. "You're a grown adult. I know Kimo wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. Cathy is still sleeping but Kit and I are going down to check fence by Luna's pasture."

"Okay." I nodded. "I think I'm going to grab some breakfast. Is there anything you want me to do afterwards?"

Jonah looked to Kit. "We need some more horse feed, if you could take the land rover into town and pick some up, I'd appreciate it." Kit told me. "Cricket will add it to our tab."

"Sure thing. I'll see to that as soon as I'm finished." They went off to saddle their horses and I ran into the house. I sat down on the bench in the foyer and leaned back against the wall with a sigh. _They both totally think I slept with Kimo last night. _I thought to myself mortified. _They think that's why I didn't come home last night and why Jonah had that smile on his face. Kit was trying to keep a straight face the whole time._

I shook my head. Leave it to Kimo and me. _Oh well_, I thought hopping up and heading towards the kitchen. As Jonah said, I'm a grown adult and maybe I was just a little disappointed myself that they were wrong.

…

AN: Hey readers! Sorry I haven't posted this sooner. I haven't had too much interest in it so I wasn't sure if I should continue or not, but I like writing this fanfic so I'll keep posting and hopefully I get more interest!

A horrible electronic tragedy happened today. I spilled tea all over my laptop that I've had for three years. It has now gone to electronic heaven….Luckily I managed to get everything off (well I lost some pictures but nothing too major) of the laptop before it died. I put in the flash drive and moved over all my stories ASAP. I lost a bit of this chapter and had to re-write a bit of it but I remembered some of it. I'm also lucky that I bought a 2-in-1 tablet/laptop (like the Microsoft Surface but I got an Acer) to use for school so I'll be using that now.

Jessica—I don't think I said this to you last chapter but you will be seeing a good amount of Kit too! Don't worry, Kit was one of my favorite characters too! I loved getting to know more about him in WHI.

Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and thank you for reading! – Quinnandseth'sgirl15. **My next update will be Saving You. It should be up within the next few days. **

P.S: I'd love to see some more reviews for this story!


	4. Chapter 4 Surprised

You Are The Only Exception

Chapter Four "Surprised"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my made up characters!

AN: I wanted to mention that while Kit has Medusa and all, I still have it to where Dee is with Manny so I've made that little change. That's why Cade is still at 'Iolani.

Monday, June 24th

I walked into the feed store and I was greeted by Cricket. "Good morning, Jonah already putting you to work this morning?" She smiled friendly at me. I smiled back.

"Yeah, I was already up and you know there's always work to be done. Kit sent me out to get some horse feed; he said you'd add it to 'Iolani's tab."

"Of course I will. Why don't you meet me around the back and I'll get someone to load it up for you?"

I went back outside and drove the land rover around to where Cricket told me told. A man met me at the back and together we loaded up a good amount of horse feed. "Tell Kit I said hello." Cricket told me as I got back into the SUV.

"I will do. Thanks again Cricket!" I waved as I drove back towards the ranch. We didn't have another ride scheduled 'til Thursday when we had the bachelor party so I would just be another hand around the ranch unless Jonah asked me for something otherwise.

When I got back to the ranch, I could see that Kimo had arrived and he was tacking up his usual mount, Baxter. He smiled when he saw me get out of the Rover. "Hey, you need help unloading?"

"It would definitely be appreciated." I said as I saw Cade walking towards us from the bunkhouse. "Morning Cade!"

He nodded his head towards me in greeting. "You want some more help unloading?"

"I will take any help offered. I've forgotten how heavy horse feed is." I opened the back door and sighed looking at the load of feed.

Cade and Kimo chuckled. "You get used to it after a while." Cade told me. We each grabbed a bag of feed and made our way into the tack/feed room. With all three of us helping, it took no time at all. As Cade walked out of the tack room, Kimo pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I bit my lip to hold back my smile as he pulled back from me. "What was that for?"

"Because you're so beautiful." Kimo smiled at me as he gently kissed me again. "I had such a wonderful time last night."

"Me too." I whispered as he held me. "But you know…everyone thinks we slept together."

Kimo chuckled. "I figured. But who cares? If Kit says anything—which is doubtful—I'll set him straight."

"I don't really care, I just…I don't know." I shrugged. "I mean if everyone is going to think we slept together then I wish we at least _had_." I blushed as the words came out of my mouth.

"Well you know," Kimo started as he pushed me back into the wall gently. "That could be arranged."

Desire exploded inside me and I felt my heart start racing. "Oh really?"

Kimo was about to respond when Megan walked in. When she saw us, she shielded her eyes. "Oh my God! I'm sorry! I'm leaving!"

I untangled myself from Kimo and ran after her. "Meg! Wait up!"

She slowed and turned, her face completely red. "I'm sorry Laney, I didn't know you two were in there and I—"

"Meg, it's fine. Nothing was going on." I assured her. "I'm _sorry_ that you walked in on that." I motioned towards the shed.

"No big deal." She almost squeaked and I chuckled.

"So you still have to tell me about Cade and yours date." I said as I watched Kimo join Cade as they got back to saddling their horses.

Megan's face brightened. "Well we went into town to this Mexican restaurant that Kit usually goes to and…" I listened as my younger cousin went on about her date and I smiled as she started gesturing wildly about their fun last night. I missed that young age where love didn't hurt and your first love was perfect. They were both seventeen and when you were at that age, falling was easy.

Later on in the day, I was in the office checking e-mails when Babe appeared in her SUV. I could see Cathy greeting her and Babe looking panicked. Frowning, I left the office and headed towards the pair.

"She just up and quit on me! I don't know what I'm going to do, we're having a party there tonight for a couple's anniversary and I have no bartender." Babe was explaining fast to Cathy.

"Hey Babe, how are you?" I walked up to join them. Babe smiled at me but I could see the strain.

"Oh okay. Lost a bartender today but I guess it comes with the business." Babe sighed. I smiled at her.

"I don't know if Aunt Cathy had the chance to tell you or not but I used to do bartending through college." Aunt Cathy smiled at me, knowing what I was about to suggest. "I could fill in for you a few nights a week until you found someone if you'd like."

Relief took over Babe's face. "Would you? Oh you would be a lifesaver!"

"Sure." I shrugged. "When do you need me?"

"The party starts at seven so I'd like you to be there at six to get ready and get to find everything in the bar. I have a few servers who can help you out." Babe was full of smiles now. It would be some income to spend here in Hawaii if I was bartending and something to do at night.

"Sure. Anything certain I should wear?"

"We wear all white attire there but I can provide you with a uniform at the Resort. Oh thank you again!" Babe hugged me. "I've now got to run into town to pick up some supplies but I will see you at six!"

We both watched as Babe drove away and Jonah and Kit rode up. "That was nice of you to help her out. It takes a great weight off her shoulders."

"It's no problem. It gives me a little bit of income and helps my resume a bit. Babe's resort is really nice."

"Is my sister trying to steal you away already Delainey?" Jonah joked as he reined in his gelding, Kona. I laughed at Jonah.

"No, her bartender quit on her so I offered to help out until she could find someone to replace the other one." I told him. "I'm still working here for you."

"You used to be a bartender?" Kit asked with raised eyebrows. I smiled.

"Through college I would do it to have my own spending money. Plus I think bartending can be valuable for a resume. It shows you really have people skills to deal with all those drunk people and have good stress management." I joked. "Who knows, one day I could become a bar manager. It would definitely be useful then."

"You sure you're not going to be too tired in the mornings?" Jonah suggested. I shook my head.

"No I used to bartend until one or two in the morning then go to class at seven and be there all day. I'll be fine." I waved off his concerns. Was it exhausting? Yes. But it would be good to help Babe, not only for being a good person but also to have a Resort and person like Babe as a reference; it could do well for me when finding a job. It also showed I could manage more than one job at a time as often managers were doing more than one job.

"I used to be able to do that when I was young but anymore I need a good eight hours of sleep." Aunt Cathy shook her head.

I snorted. "Aunt Cathy, what are you talking about when you were young? You're not old. You're what in your early forties?"

"You'll feel differently when you get older." She patted my shoulder as Jonah nodded. "Trust me, my dear."

"Okay…"I rolled my eyes.

….

I handed another drink out and took a deep breath as I got a momentary break. I had been helping Babe out for a few nights now and had gotten back into the hang of bartending again. The party had went well and now I usually came over around four in the afternoon and worked 'til the bar closed at midnight as a regular bartender.

Kimo was a bit sad that I was helping at night because it meant that we couldn't spend our nights together but he understood and last night had shown up with Kit for drinks. It had been weird to have Kimo sitting there as I worked. Not because of him but because I was hit on once or twice by men. I wasn't even sure while it felt so weird because it wasn't as if Kimo and I were a couple or anything. We were just two friends who occasionally went out together and enjoyed each other company. And kisses.

Being hit on or flirted with was a part of the bartending business especially for women. I had learned this a long time ago while I was bartending in college; I had just learned to ignore it or just smile. Tonight's party was a corporate event that was kind of like a retreat. So it was mainly making cosmos, Jack and coke, scotches, that type of thing.

I was grabbing empty beer bottles off the counter when someone came up to the bar. "Hi, what I can get for you?" I asked with a smile. My smile faltered temporarily when I saw _who_ was standing there. "Hi Jeanette, Daniel, how are you?" I said to Adam's parents. It just had to be _their_ company that was having a retreat here didn't it?

"I'm doing good. How are you sweetheart?" Adam's mother, Jeanette, smiled at me. "What are you doing here in Hawaii?"

"I'm helping out at my family friend's ranch for the summer, doing guided rides. This is my aunt's friends resort; I'm just helping bartend temporarily." I explained. Oh God, Adam was now going to know where I was. Shit. And I'm sure he didn't tell his parents why we split, just that I broke up with him and left to somewhere unknown.

"Getting some relaxation and experience in before finding a real job, huh?" Daniel, Adam's father, smiled at me. I felt a bit irritated that doing guided rides or bartending wasn't considered a real job.

"Yeah, you know I figured why not make the most of my summer and come to Hawaii to do some work. Take in the beautiful scenery while I do it."

"The ranch you're working on is it 'Iolani Ranch? Mrs. Borden was telling us all about it, about how it's her brother's ranch and they've started doing rides." Jeanette inquired. I kept my smile but inside I was cursing worse than a sailor. Not only would Adam know where I was, he'd know exactly where I was staying now. It's not like I could very well deny it. There was only one other place on the Island that did rides and all they had to do was ask Babe if I worked for Jonah.

"It is!" I laughed to try to ease my nervousness. "Small Island."

"Oh well maybe before we leave we'll have to stop in and go on a ride with you! Wouldn't that be great Daniel?" Jeanette gushed to her husband and I mentally groaned.

"That would be. Adam would love to know you're doing okay." Daniel's eyes stared closely at me. "He says you two broke up."

"Yeah, differences in what we wanted. You know…" I saw Ridge, one of Babe's servers, wave at me from the end of the bar. "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed down there."

"Of course dear! We'll see you later!" I walked down to where Ridge was standing and he asked if I could make a drink for one of his customers.

For the rest of the night I managed to avoid Adam's parents and it was finally midnight. I counted the register and did everything required at closing time. I wished all the servers a good nice after we split the tips and we all headed towards our cars. I was borrowing the land rover when Jonah could spare it. If not, I asked one of the servers for a ride.

I drove home and tried to be as quiet as I could as I entered the house. I took off my shoes and found a plate from dinner saved for me. I ate it cold, not wanting to wake Jonah by using the microwave. I washed it quietly afterwards and went to my room. I threw my uniform in the clothesbasket on the floor and threw on an old t-shirt with shorts to sleep in.

I tried and tried to go to sleep but it was no use. I was wide-awake, worrying. They would no doubt call Adam and tell him about seeing me. After weeks of ignoring his texts and calls, he'd probably come here. It would be disastrous.

When the sun rose, I got out of bed and showered. I put light makeup on to try to hide the dark circles under my eyes and I made a strong pot of coffee. Jonah seemed surprised to see me up so early when he came out of the shower. "I thought you'd sleep in later." He commented as he poured some coffee.

"I woke up early so thought I'd get a head start on what needs to be done." I shrugged. "We have quite a few rides today." I had learned that weekends were our busy days and today was Friday, so it was expected.

"That bachelor party is tomorrow right?" Jonah asked as we both leaned against the counter drinking coffee. Aunt Cathy would probably be down soon.

I nodded. "I got Kit and Kimo to agree to do it. I figured they would make it fun for them."

Jonah nodded in agreement. "Young guys all together. Good thinking."

"Thanks." I flashed him a smile. I hesitated for a second then asked the question that popped into my head. "Jonah, if someone came here starting trouble for someone or stalking them, would you kick them off?"

"Gladly." Jonah smiled then saw my seriousness. "Are you having trouble with a customer? I can talk to my sister about it if you are."

"No." I shook my head. "Not a customer."

"Your ex-boyfriend then? I get the idea you two didn't end on good terms from Darby."

I grimaced. "Not exactly. I don't think he'd show up here but…"

"Well if he does, you let me or Kit or Kimo know and we'll show him the door." Jonah squeezed my shoulder. "I won't let anyone on my ranch get harassed or harmed."

"Thanks Jonah." I smiled up at him.

"Now get to work." He told me with a gentle push towards the door. I laughed and put my boots on, heading out the door.

As the day went on, I forgot about last night and threw myself into work. When our first ride of the day showed up it was a small group of four adults, couples, that wanted to ride horses while in Hawaii. Cathy and I guided that ride and it was nice to see the looks on their faces as they saw the beauty in the hills of green pasture, the herds of beautiful Quarter Horses, and the forest.

They gushed about it even after we got back and told Aunt Cathy that they'd refer us to all their friends back home. It always made Aunt Cathy happy to hear those words. I watched Megan and Darby as they attempted to teach Hoku and Tango some new trick. It was amusing to say the least.

Kimo climbed up beside me on the fence and kissed my hand. "How was work last night?"

I frowned. "It was…" I trailed off, the previous anxiety starting to come back so I just shrugged. Kimo frowned.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I was close to snapping. I tried to rein in the anxiety and sighed. "Sorry, I just had a long sleepless night."

"It's okay." He murmured. "I wish you would tell me what's wrong."

Tears filled my eyes and I blinked quickly to try to get them to disappear. Too late because Kimo noticed. "Delainey, hey what's wrong?" I jumped off the fence and walked away, needing to get my emotions in check. "Delainey!" Kimo jogged to catch up with me as I entered the office.

"Go away Kimo." I demanded fighting tears. Anxiety filled my stomach and I was nauseous as I thought about Adam showing up here. I didn't want anyone to know about why we broke up or why I really came to Hawaii or anything else. I wanted to keep everything private.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He pushed my hair out of my face. "Delainey, something has got you upset."

I let out a trembling sigh. "I ran into Adam's parents last night. They're here on a retreat with their job."

Kimo sighed and pulled me into his arms. "And you're afraid they're going to tell him where you are."

"I _know_ they will Kimo. And he'll show up here." A tear escaped and I swiped at it quickly. "This was the one place he didn't know about. The one place I didn't have to deal with him."

"Hey, he might not come." Kimo tried to be positive. "And even if he does you don't have to deal with him, I promise. He won't be allowed her if you don't want him to be. Just tell Jonah."

"Jonah already said he wouldn't let me be harassed or anything."

"There, you see? Nothing to worry about. Jonah will make him leave if he shows up and you won't have to deal with him. And why don't you change your cell phone number? It'll make you feel better if he can't get ahold of you."

I nodded. "I guess I should. I just hate having to make sure everyone has my number because of one person."

"The phone company could probably block him from calling you."

I heard a car pull into the yard and I figured it was our next ride of the day. This had been a late booking that Aunt Cathy had handled. Luckily, we had a spot open. "Do I look okay?"

Kimo smiled. "You look beautiful and you can't even tell you've been upset. You look a little tired maybe, but that's understandable."

"I guess I should go greet the guests with Aunt Cathy. Maybe you can do this ride with me." I smiled up at him.

"I think Jonah could spare me." Kimo kissed me gently and we walked out of the office. I called out a greeting to Aunt Cathy and the guests. I stopped in shock as the couple turned around. It was Adam's parents. Oh crap. This was going to be interesting.

….

AN: Hey readers! Here's an unexpected early update for you! I was technically supposed to update another story first but after updating Life Without You, I still wanted to write and I wanted to write about Kimo &amp; Delainey. I'm pretty proud of myself too because it was two updates within an hour of each other _and _I wrote this chapter in an hour. That is my fastest writing EVER! And it's more than I usually write.

Anyways, enough of my talking! I hope to see some more reviews on this story, I've gotten more hits and more reviews which is great! I'm glad to see it finally getting some hits! The WHI fan base isn't too big on here unfortunately! Don't forget to let me know what you thought of the chapter!

**To my reviewers: **

**Jessica: Thank you again for you review! Next chapter, will be their double date with Kit and Cricket (I think…)! It sucks but I know you like reading it and my other reviewer does too. Other people are reading it also just not reviewing so it is getting hits. I'm definitely going to continue because I am really in love with the story and can't wait to see Kimo &amp; Delainey as they progress :) I'm glad you liked the "love in the air" I was really trying for that "magical" type feeling of the feelings and sweetness being there! I totally have an idea for Darby to be set up, I can't wait to introduce it! Maybe even when I'm done some of my other stories, I might try a Darby story! **

**Playing-with-wolves: I just want to thank you again for your review! **

…

**Interesting piece of information for Terri Farley fans: She's writing another book currently! I have no clue whether it has anything to do with PS or WHI but she's writing again! She has Wild at Heart coming out in September of this year and she's working on something else. I can't wait until she reveals what she's writing!**

Thanks for reading! –Quinnandseth'sgirl15. **My next update will be: Bree's Challenge. I will not be updating again until Sunday/Monday as today (Friday 6/26/15) I'm going to see Randy Houser, Dustin Lynch, and Luke Bryan in concert! :) It's my third time seeing Luke Bryan but first for the two others although I love their music! **

**Also July 4****th****-July 11****th**** I will be in North Carolina at the beach so there will be no updates that week. I will be enjoying myself and hopefully not running into sharks that seem to be all over the east coast this summer! It's Jaws! Okay, well not really. But anywho, just wanted to let you know that week will not have updates! It is 3 am and I am going to be feeling productive! **


	5. Chapter 5 Awkward

You Are The Only Exception

Chapter Five "Awkward"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my made up characters!

Friday, June 28th (Same Day)

I saddled up Cash for Kimo and Navigator for me. I couldn't believe it was going to be Kimo and me guiding Adam's _parents_ on a ride! My ex's parents and the guy I was having a summer, fling I guess, with. The situations I got myself into were crazy.

"Thanks." Kimo smiled at me as I handed him Cash's reins. We had two of the other Cremellos saddled for Jeanette and Daniel. Kimo and Cathy had already gotten them up onto their horses. I took a deep breath and swung up into Navigator's saddle. He was eager to go, happy to be working since Darby mainly rode Hoku now instead of him.

I put a smile on my face and turned to face Jeanette and Daniel. "Are you ready to see another beautiful side of Hawaii?"

"More than ready!" Jeanette said excitedly as she gripped her reins. "I haven't been on a horse in so long!" We started out of the ranch yard and down one of the many paths that we took riders on. "Delainey, how long has it been for you? I know you used to ride so much when Adam and you first got together, I always wondered why you stopped."

_It's been years and it's because of your controlling, asshole, selfish son. _I thought bitterly to myself before I responded. "A few years. Around the time I started college." Kimo's eyes met mine and I realized he probably didn't know or remember that I used to ride horses so this was news to him unless Jonah or Cathy told him.

"I bet you're happy to be back in the saddle." Daniel smiled at me but there was something, some kind of double meaning in his words as he looked between Kimo and me. "So Kimo, have you lived in Hawaii all your life?"

"Yeah, ever since I was born. The Islands are a part of me." Kimo gave him a friendly smile. He was dealing so well with this. I, on the other hand was not. My stomach was full of knots and I felt sick to my stomach as we rode. Luckily, my anxiety didn't seem to be transferring to Navigator or he at least didn't act like it. That was all I needed was to be the cause of something going wrong on our ride.

"Have you worked on 'Iolani long?" Jeanette asked and I could see there was nothing like the suspicion- in Daniel's eyes, in hers. She was just curious.

"Ever since I was in high school." Kimo answered easily. "Jonah is a good boss."

"Do you stay in one of those houses?" Jeanette paused looking for the word. "What are they called?"

"Bunkhouses?" I offered helpfully. She smiled at me.

"Yes! Do you stay in one of those?"

Kimo shook his head with a smile. "No I live off of 'Iolani."

"Delainey, how about you? Are you staying with your aunt?" She turned to look at me as I was riding at the back.

"I'm staying in the Sun House with Jonah."

When would the questions end?

….

I waved at Jeanette and Daniel as they drove away and let out a deep breath. I turned towards Kimo who was unsaddling his horse. "That was terrible."

"It wasn't_ terrible _I'd say. You could feel the awkwardness a bit but overall good." Kimo smiled at me. "Of course, his dad did seem to be a little too interested in stuff about me…"

I rolled my eyes. "To tell Adam all about the new guy he thinks I'm sleeping with. Did you catch the double meaning with the 'back in the saddle' comment?"

Kimo shrugged. "Let him Delainey. Let him think whatever he wants because it doesn't matter. You're an adult and you can do whatever you want to do. No one has any right or reason to be questioning what you're doing. You deserve to let go, to celebrate. You graduated college; you've been working hard for the past four years."

"I guess you're right." I sighed. "I don't know _why_ I care so much. It's not as if I'm dating him anymore and they're nobody to me anymore. Just people."

He nodded at my words. "That's right."

I leaned over to give Navigator a kiss since Jonah wasn't around us. I knew he didn't approve of "affection" for the horses unless you were rewarding them. I guess in a way I was. "You were so good today, buddy. I think you're the best horse on the ranch."

"Don't let Jonah see you doing that." Kimo chuckled as I kissed Navigator again. "He'll lecture you for sure."

"I know." I smiled. "But I was just rewarding him for doing a good job. Jonah is fine with that…"

Kimo just shook his head and helped me release the horses. "Are you working at Babe's tonight?"

"No, Ridge is going to cover tonight's shifts. I get a night off from there." I smiled tiredly. "Why? Are you asking me out cowboy?"

"Yeah, I said something to Kit about him and Cricket joining us for a night out tonight. Figured we could head into one of the nicer bars in town. Have a few drinks."

"That sounds good. But not too much if one of us is driving." I didn't mean to sound lecturing but I was very against drinking and driving.

"Of course not. I'll only have one or two beers. If I have anymore, we'll grab a cab." Kimo placed a kiss on my forehead. "Jonah wants me to meet Kit and Cade up in Luna's pasture for a small job before the next ride comes in, I'll see you then."

I smiled as I watched him jump on one of the ATVs and head out. Kimo was such a good guy and so fun to be around. I liked him.

But I needed to be careful; my shattered heart seemed to remind me. Friends only, nothing more. I couldn't go through crap like I did with Adam again. I just couldn't.

…

My heart seemed to be doing no reminding that night as we were out with Cricket and Kit. I was on my third sangria, since Kimo had promised to either be DD or get us a cab, and I was having such a blast. Cricket and I were currently discussing how busy we both were. She managed the feed store and helped with Animal Rescue Society in Hapuna. She rocked at both. I, of course, was helping at 'Iolani and bartending.

"We're too great at everything we do." I concluded as the reason that we had so much stuff in our lives. "It's the only explanation."

Cricket grinned at me. "I like the way you think. I'll take it." She pointed her bottle of wine cooler at me. I laughed and took a drink of my sangria.

"It has to be the truth." I sighed. "I haven't even gotten up to run since I started filling in at Babe's place. I have to get back to it soon or else I'll start gaining weight from the food we eat every night. It's too good. I'm used to eating like small salads or ramen noodles."

Cricket wrinkled her nose. "I could never eat those noodles. They smell so gross."

"When you're too stubborn to ask your parents—or to unwilling—to ask your parents for money for food and you're barely paying bills, you do what you have to do." I would never ask my mother for money. My father and stepmother maybe but during college I wanted to be on my own and handle everything myself.

"Now _that_ I can understand. Been there, done that. Learned my lesson." Cricket smiled.

"I don't think you have." Kit chipped in as he sat down with another beer. "You're both still too stubborn." He winked at us both.

We both shared a look as we rolled his eyes at his teasing. "We're not stubborn, we're just _determined._" Cricket clarified.

"Whatever you say…" Kit leaned over and gave Cricket a kiss on the cheek.

Just then, Blake Shelton's newest song, "Sangria" came on the jukebox. Kimo reached over and grabbed my hand. "Let's dance."

"What? No one is dancing." I protested as he pulled me up and towards the dancefloor.

"So what? We can dance by ourselves." Kimo gave me a small spin as hit the dancefloor and I tried to keep my laugh inside.

_You're crashin' into me like waves on the coast_

_Every time we talk, you move in close_

_I don't want you to stop; I don't want you to stop tonight_

_We've got the last two glasses on a straw hook bar_

_Tryin' to remember what number we are_

_String of white lights making your eyes shine tonight_

I swallowed hard as Kimo pulled me in close and slid his free arm around my waist, right above my bottom. We swayed and twirled slowly with the song as we stared, almost mesmerized, at each other

….

Kit POV

I watched with Cricket as Delainey and Kimo danced. "How long do you think it'll take them to admit they have feelings for each other?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Him, no time at all…Delainey? Well she seems to have been hurt; she probably won't want to admit it at all. She's leaving in September anyways; I just don't want Kimo to get hurt you know?" I looked over towards them again. They were so caught up in each other—now and at all other times—they didn't even notice what was happening. "He can't even see he's falling for her already."

…..

Kimo POV

I held onto Delainey tightly as we danced. There was nothing better than having her in my arms and having her smile at me. Especially after a day like today where she was so stressed out and worried. Knowing that I could make her happy after that, well it just made me happy.

I had to admit I was surprised at her words yesterday that if people were going to assume we slept together, then she wished it had at least happened. I couldn't lie; I was definitely attracted to Delainey. I loved everything about her. Her long, dark red hair, those beautiful hazel eyes that were always staring at me, the way she looked on a horse.

I knew I shouldn't get too involved with her, she was leaving in September, but I couldn't help it. Delainey was everything I could imagine I wanted in a girl. If I was being honest with myself, I didn't want her to go back to Arizona. I wanted her to stay in Hawaii.

I just had to convince her to stay in a little over a month and a half.

…

D POV

I laughed along with Kit as we watched Kimo force Cricket into dancing with him. "She really doesn't like dancing does she?"

Kit smiled. "Nope, my girl is not really one for dancing."

"She's really great though."

"I definitely agree. I couldn't love anyone else as much as I love Cricket. It's funny how she's my complete opposite but we go so well together." Kit talked fondly of his girlfriend.

"Opposites _do_ attract." I pointed out with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's like my dad's best friend and his wife. He's a rancher; she works for the BLM which almost every rancher dislikes." Kit shook his head. "Now that is an interesting relationship."

"Why exactly is it that ranchers hate the BLM?" I asked him curiously.

"Money and land." Kit answered with a shrug. "There's a lot of unfair things that have to do with grazing. It's probably gotten better with Brynna, that's the wife, running it but that's only local. She still has to follow orders from her bosses."

"You know, I don't think I've ever really saw a wild horse." I thought about it. "I guess besides the few wild horses we have on the ranch."

"Have Kimo or Megan and Darby take you near Crimson Vale, there's wild horses near there." Kit suggested. "Of course there's a difference between the wild horses here and the ones back home in Nevada. The ones here are taller, and seem to be more, showier."

"I'll have to ask Megan about that tomorrow. I'd love to see some." Our conversation ended as Kimo and Cricket came back.

"Get control of your boyfriend Delainey." Cricket mock-glared at Kimo. I chuckled.

"He's not my boyfriend and I couldn't control him even if I tried." I told her with a small smile.

"Cricket, you know you had fun." Kimo teased her. "I am an excellent dancer and way better than Kit." We all shared a laugh as Kit turned to glare at Kimo. "What, it's true!"

A short time later, we all waved goodbye to each other as we headed out of the bar. I climbed up into Kimo's truck and he started the engine up. "Back to 'Iolani." He said backing out of the parking space.

I bit my lip. "Kimo, can we go to the spot that we went to last time? I'm not ready to go home quite yet if you don't mind."

Kimo smiled over at me. "That's fine, I'll take some more time with you."

My heart warmed at his words but I also dreaded them. The ride to the cliffs was quiet but comfortably so. Kimo turned the truck so his tailgate was facing the cliffs just like last time and we sat on it. Kimo pulled me closer to him and I let out a sigh of content as I laid my head on his shoulder.

I thought back to when we were dancing at the bar. Sangria playing over the speakers and how close Kimo had held me, the look in his eyes.

"Hey, you know what we should do—" I cut Kimo off as he turned towards me with a kiss. His arms gently surrounded me and I kissed him harder. Kimo pushed me down, gently as he could, and I felt the softness of blankets below me. He must have laid them in there from the last time.

Our kiss deepened and I wrapped my hands into his hair, knocking his hat off. I couldn't say exactly where this night was headed.

…

Adam POV

"Hawaii? What's she doing in Hawaii?" I asked my dad as I shut my laptop. This was too interesting not to pay attention to. Especially when Delainey hasn't answered any texts or any phone calls and she wasn't anywhere in Arizona that I knew of.

"Apparently she's been staying with her aunt on a ranch and she was bartending the night we saw her. She says she's there for the summer."

"I didn't know she had any family in Hawaii." I admitted. "That's interesting. How much longer are you and mom staying?"

"Probably 'til Sunday. We have to be back at work on Tuesday."

"Can you get me the address of the ranch and the resort? Text it to me. Maybe I'll pay her a visit, talk to her since she isn't answering me."

"Be careful when you do. There's this guy there that she's with, he's pretty stocky."

I snorted. "I'll get her alone. I'm not worried about any boyfriend she has."

I hung up with him and minutes later got the text. From there, I called work to ask for some time off and booked a plane ticket. _Delainey, you're about to get the surprise you're not expecting. _

….

AN: Hey readers! Here is _another_ unexpected early update! I'm back from vacation ( booooooo—sad face-) and I had started writing a few chapters for a few stories while I was down there. I finished this one off because it had the most done and it's gotten a lot of new interest (hits mainly) so here it is! I hope you enjoy it and things should start picking up now with some more excitement! An exciting thing happened for me at the beach—I got engaged! My boyfriend proposed to me at night on the beach and I couldn't be more happy or excited! :)

Thank you for your reviews!

**Jessica: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Kit would kick a** at getting rid of unwanted people, we saw that in book 10 when Shan Stonerow showed up! The double date wasn't exactly what I planned but I plan for them to double date a lot since they're both around the same ages. If you didn't see my next chapter of Bree's Challenge, I did enjoy Luke Bryan (as usual!)**

**Anon: I will definitely think about it! I wanted to set Darby up with someone, I'm just not sure too. Sometimes I could see her with Pauli. I think something started there…but then again there's Patrick too! I will have to go back and re-read the books with him in them! Also, is the word "ship" in Fanfiction kind of like you imagine them together? I see it all the time recently but figured it was this! **

Thank you all for reading! –Quinnandseth'sgirl15. **My next update will be: Either Savannah's Journey or Saving You. I have them both half-done but not sure which one I will finish first! Maybe you'll get a triple update! **


End file.
